Trouble Panem Maker
by Klarusifogia Hega
Summary: Panem telah hancur beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Menyisahkan sejarah-yang lebih sering dianggap legenda-untuk diperdebatkan. Sayangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Well, mungkin ada, tapi yang mengetahui tak akan mau memberi tahu.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Panem Maker**

.

(Saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita di sini.)

* * *

Kemeja putih itu sudah ia kenakan. Kemeja yang selalu disukai Katniss. Peeta sedikit tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Katniss benar, ia terlihat lebih baik saat memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Ia mengambil dasi hitam, mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara Katniss menyimpulkan dasi itu dikerahnya. Setelah selesai, Peeta bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hey, Peet."

Peeta hanya menangguk dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Kau bisu, ya?"

Peeta tidak terlalu menghiraukan temannya itu. "Peet, kau kan punya banyak kemeja. Kenapa kau masih pakai baju itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan baju ini?"

"Jangan terus-terusan terjebak di masa lalu, Peeta." Grover mempercepat langkahnya, mendahului Peeta yang terdiam sesaat.

"Jika saja aku bisa." Terlalu pelan untuk didengar Grover. Jawaban itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Grover tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah mobil Peeta. "Aku menumpang, ya."

...

Peeta bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik di belakangnya. "Dia guru baru ya" "Sepertinya, dia kelihatan muda" "Baru lulus mungkin" "Dia tampan juga" "Dan sexy" "Apa dia bisa mengajar?"

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Mungkin menjadi guru adalah suatu kesalahan. Sejak kapan Peeta Melark suka bekerja di tempat ramai?

Suasana baru. Ya, Peeta butuh suasana baru.

...

"Kata _Cenote_ berasal dari kata suku maya _D'zonot _yang berarti lubang atau gua bawah tanah yang memiliki air." Beberapa murid mengangguk-angguk, sebagian memperlihatkan tatapan 'ya, aku sudah tau itu.'

"Dan _Angelita_ yang berarti malaikat kecil. Jadi Cenote Angelita berati Gua Malaikat Kecil. Seperti yang kita semua ketahui bahwa Cenote Angelita terletak di Yucatan. Sebelum saya menjelaskan lebih lanjut, ada yang mau menyampaikan pendapat tentang hal 'Cenote Angelita' ini?"

Seorang murid mengangkat tangannya. Peeta menunjuknya, mempersilahkan murid itu bicara. "Ada beberapa orang yang menyebutnya hoax."

"Well, itu saja pernyataan mu?" Pria itu mengangguk. Peeta menghela nafas. "Baiklah, jadi..."

...

Rumahnya sangat gelap. Sampai-sampai Peeta butuh cahaya dari ponselnya untuk menyalakan lampu. Ia bergegas ke dapur. Mencari makanan apa saja yang siap disantap dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Dan di sanalah makanan itu, di meja makan. Pizza sisa kemarin malam. Mudah-mudahan bukan bekas Grover. Peeta mengambil pizza itu, juga sekaleng coke, lalu duduk di sofa. Memikirkan harinya. Tidak seburuk yang ia perkirakan. Murid-murid yang ada di kelasnya cukup menyenangkan. Tidak terlalu ribut dan berani bertanya.

Kalau dipikir, lucu juga. Peeta Melark menjadi guru. Mantan presiden dari salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia sekarang menjadi dosen di sebuah universitas kecil. Gila? Tidak juga. Peeta hanya naif. Berharap dengan melarikan diri semuanya selesai. Berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Berharap seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa melupakannya. Melupakan semua masa lalunya.

Bagaimana dengan Katniss? Bisakah ia melupakannya? Wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Lebih tepatnya masih mengisi hatinya. Walaupun sekarang keadaanya berbeda.

Hujan. Pantas saja. Ia jadi teringat Katniss. Katniss selalu suka hujan. Entah bagaimana, hujan selalu membuat memori-memori itu berputar di kepalanya.

* * *

"Katniss!" Wajah itu menoleh. Menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Peeta untuk mendekat.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, tunggu aku." Katniss hanya tertawa. Peeta mendekatkan payung yang dibawanya menutupi kepala Katniss. "Jangan berjalan saat hujan tanpa membawa payung." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Rambut coklatnya menempel di sisi-sisi wajahnya.

"Kau harus mencoba berjalan saat hujan tanpa payung, Peeta." Gadis itu menoleh. "Rasanya menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak mau jatuh sakit hanya karena mencoba berjalan saat hujan. Siapa yang mengurus perusahaanku nanti?"

"Ya, kau benar." Peeta mengacak-acak rambut Katniss. Memandangnya dengan rasa sayang.

Katniss mengecup pipi Peeta. "Kalau kau sudah sering bermain di bawah hujan, kau tidak akan jatuh sakit hanya karena berjalan tanpa payung."

"Aku sudah bukan diumur yang tepat untuk bermain hujan-hujanan. Dan besok aku akan menjemputmu dengan mobil."

Katniss menggeleng. "Nanti saja saat musim panas. Aku mau menikmati hujan." Peeta lagi-lagi menatap Katniss dengan sayang. Bagaimana bisa gadis pemberontak itu berubah menjadi semanis ini?

* * *

Peeta menutup matanya. Menikmati momen itu dalam memorinya. Mengingat-ingat wajah gadis itu. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, alis, sampai rambutnya yang basah.

Aromanya saat bercampur dengan aroma hujan. Tatapan matanya yang jernih. Gestur tubuhnya yang terlihat bebas.

Dia rindu semuanya. Masa lalunya. Keluarga, teman, perusahaan. Bahkan karyawan-karyawannya yang selalu salah saat membuat kopi. Semuanya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur memilih jalan ini. Jadi Peeta tidak akan kembali. Tidak ada alasan yang tepat untuk kembali.

Katniss, dimana dia sekarang?

"Peeta!" Siapa? "Peeta! Cepat buka," Grover?! Peeta membuka pintu, penasaran dengan penyebab temannya itu mengetuk-lebih tepatnya menggedor-pintunya.

"Peeta! Kau harus lihat apa yang terjadi dengan halaman belakang rumahku!" Dengan cepat Grover menarik lengan Peeta yang terlihat enggan untuk mengikutinya.

"Lihat? Lubang ini! Tiba-tiba saja muncul! Dan tadi ada suara langkah kaki. Aku tinggal sendiri!" Peeta menatap temannya itu. "Lubangnya hanya seukuran lubang tikus, Grover."

"Tapi setelah aku mendengar suara kaki, aku ke sini dan tiba-tiba ada lubang ini! Pasti ada penyusup."

"Kau gila Grover. Siapa yang bisa masuk lewat lubang sekecil itu?" Dengan sedikit kesal ia langsung meninggalkan rumah Grover.

...

"Panem adalah sebuah negara yang sangat maju. Beberapa peninggalannya sangat berguan bagi bangsa kita. Namun seperti yang kita semua sudah ketahui bahwa beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu Panem telah menghilang. Para arkeolog dan ilmuwan masih menyelidiki masalah hilangnya Panem ini. "

"Apa pendapat kalian?" tambahnya.

"Aku pikir Panem itu Atlantis."

"Tidak mungkin, Panem itu di Amerika Utara."

"Mungkin saja. Teknologinya kan sama-sama maju."

"Iya! Sama-sama menghilang begitu saja."

"Yang benar saja. Kau pikir pilar Athena itu di Amerika Utara?"

"Siapa yang tahu kalau Plato salah?"

Peeta sedikit kesal dengan murid-muridnya yang jadi berisik. "Aku menyuruh kalian menyampaikan pendapat bukan ribut sendiri."

Satu tangan mengacung tinggi, dengan enggan Peeta menyuruh anak itu menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita semua salah?" Murid-murid lain menatap anak itu. Yang berbicara sambil menunduk. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, "bagaimana kalau sebenarnya semua itu hanya dongeng? Tidak pernah benar-benar ada?"

Peeta tersentak.

Bukan, bukan karena pendapatnya.

Tapi tatapan anak itu.

"Katniss..?"

* * *

"Kau yakin kali ini kita akan berhasil?" Gadis itu menyahut dengan yakin, "harus."

"Tetap saja aku menganggap hal ini bukanlah jalan keluarnya." Gadis itu kembali merasakan air matanya turun ke pipi. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau kan juga tahu betapa berharganya dia."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tau ini yang terbaik."

"Kau bisa menghancurkan segalanya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau sendiri juga bisa mati."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kau bisa gagal, kemungkinan besar kau akan gagal."

"Jangan coba menghentikanku. Aku tidak akan gagal. Bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan gagal. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Peeta mati."

**TBC**

**Lena Magenta**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Pak, siapa itu Katniss?" Bagaimana mungkin mata itu bisa terlihat begitu familier? Mata kelabu Katniss tidak pernah terlihat sama dengan siapapun.

"Tidak ada yang namanya Katniss, pak."

"Uhm, namanya Annabeth," sahut anak yang duduk di depannya. "Annabeth?"

"Ya, pak." Sahut gadis Annabeth datar. Sesaat ia yakin, tapi tidak mungkin. Lagipula rambut Katniss cokelat gelap bukan pirang seperti gadis yang sekarang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Well, uhm, begini. Panem mungkin memang tidak pernah benar-benar ada. Tidak ada yang berhasil membuktikannya secara utuh. Tapi para ilmuwan dan arkeolog yang meneliti hal ini memerlukan suatu 'hal' yang dapat mengisi 'kekosongan' dalam sejarah. Dan pada saat itu, ditemukan barang peninggalam Panem berupa sebuah pin yang di dalamnya terdapat pahatan seekor burung. Tentu saja mereka tidak langsung mengklaim bahwa itu berasal dari Panem, mereka bahkan tidak mengira ada tempat seperti itu. Penemuan-penemuan selanjutnya, sedikit demi sedikit meyakinkan bahwa adanya tempat yang begitu luar biasa. Para ilmuwan dan arkeolog berharap Panem benar-benar nyata."

Entah matanya salah melihat atau tidak, Annabeth membuang mukanya dan mendengus ketika mendengar penjelasannya. "Panem bukan seperti Atlantis, yang keberadaanya hanya diketahui lewat tulisan. Panem memiliki bukti,"lanjutnya lagi.

"Jadi Atlantis itu Panem?"

"Sialan," geram Peeta pelan. Kesal karena penjelasan panjang lebarnya sia-sia.

Ia melanjutkan lagi membahas tentang Panem. Bagaimana diperkirakan terjadi pemberontakan besar-besaran dan pembantaian anak-anak remaja yang sampai sekarang masih belum jelas.

Setelah bel berdering, murid-murid di kelasnya seperti biasa langsung berlarian keluar. Menyisakan Peeta dan Annabeth, gadis itu selalu keluar belakangan. Entah menunggu apa.

"Hunger Games, namanya Hunger Games." kata gadis itu tiba-tiba. Ia sedang merapikan buku dan kertas-kertas yang entah kenapa sangat banyak sekali di mejanya.

Peeta menatap Annabeth terkejut. Sementara yang dipandangi malah menatap balik dengan malas. "Annabeth, dari mana kau tahu? Maksudku tidak ada yang tahu namanya."

"Kau benar-benar lupa semuanya, ya? Brengsek."

"Itu tidak sopan ms. Chase," Peeta kesal melihat ketidaksopanan muridnya. Sekaligus bingung. Annabeth tersenyum sinis. Meninggalkan pria pirang itu sendirian.

...

Guru-guru saling mengobrol tentang hal-hal tidak penting. Bahkan ada yang bergosip tentang artis Broadway yang terkena kasus narkotika. Peeta menjauhi mereka, enggan mencoba mengikuti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sangat tidak penting, singkatnya.

Kejadian di kelas tadi masih mengganggu pikirannya. Perkataan gadis itu, bahkan eksistensi gadis itu sendiri. Ia semakin tidak mirip Katniss. Bukan seperti itu cara Katniss berbicara. Tapi tetap, Annabeth tetap tidak terlihat asing. Deja vu yang dirasakannya sangat mengganggu.

Mungkin ia sering berpapasan di sekolah? Mereka kan di lingkungan yang sama. Itu sangat mungkin, mengingat kemampuan alam bawah sadarnya dapat mengingat hal-hal yang hanya sepintas ia lihat. Otaknya dengan sepenuh hati ingin mempercayai itu. Tapi intuisinya mengatakan kalau ada hal lain. Hal yang tidak terpikirkan.

Kenapa juga dia jadi memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti ini?

"Mellark, kau sendirian saja." Ia mendongak menatap asal suara itu. Guru sejarah yang masih sangat muda itu duduk di seberangnya. "Hai, Nico."

Nico mengangguk. "Banyak pikiran, huh?" Peeta tersenyum. "Murid-murid SD. Mereka bermain-main dengan alat peragaku," gumamnya kesal. Ya, satu-satunya guru di sini yang bisa cukup dekat dengan Peeta hanya Nico di Angelo. "Pindah saja mengajar SMA, mereka cukup bisa bekerja sama."

"Lalu bersaing denganmu? Yang benar saja, Peet." Dia bahkan lupa kalau ia sendiri adalah guru sejarah. "Yah, kalau begitu SMP."

"Mereka baru puber. Aku tidak suka melihat anak-anak yang bertingkah seakan-akan mereka sudah dewasa."

"Ck, kayak kau belum pernah puber saja."

Nico tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak ada masalah di SMA?" tanyanya. "Yah, ada satu gadis yang aneh." Ucap Peeta, mengingat-ingat Annabeth.

"Jangan bilang kau naksir dia." Ia melotot,"tentu saja tidak." Sementara pria di depannya mengangkat tangannya sambil terkekeh,"wow, santai Peet."

"Serius, apa masalahnya?" Peeta menghela napas. "Entahlah. Hanya saja dia terlihat familier dan… aneh." Nico terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin… kau beneran naksir dia."

"Nico!"

...

Rumahnya lagi-lagi gelap. Dan sepi. Tentu saja, seharusnya rumah ini dihuni sebuah keluarga. Minimal dengan dua anak.

Anak monyet.

Grover sedang menonton televisi layar lebarnya. Kenapa dia bisa menonton tapi tidak bisa menyalakan lampu, sih. "Penyusup! Pergi dari rumahku." kata Peeta datar.

"Heii, sudah pulang rupanya." Pria negro itu menepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya. Juga menawari popcorn. "Nanti saja. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Terserah kau saja, kau yang punya rumah."

"Oh, kau tau juga ternyata."

Ia melepas kancing kemeja atasnya. Dasinya yang sudah ia lepas sejak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah-dimana itu adalah suatu kesalahan karena kelakuannya itu membuat gadis-gadis cekikikan-dilempar begitu saja ketika ia sampai di kamarnya. Ia melempar baju dan celana ke tumpukan baju kotor yang sudah tiga hari tidak cuci.

Masih memakai handuk, Peeta turun menghampiri Grover. Seperti yang dia duga, Grover sedang mendengkur sementra televisinya menampilkan adegan 17+. "Dasar," gumamnya. Ia mematikan televisi, mengambil sisa popcorn dan membawanya ke lantai atas.

* * *

Hutan, tempat favorit gadis yang sedang bersamanya seakan-akan tersenyum. Membuatnya semakin nyaman menidurkan kepalanya di paha Katniss, sementara rambutnya entah sudah terlihat seperti apa si tangan Katniss. "Peeta," panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau merasa bosan dengan semua ini?" Peeta membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Menatap mata abu-abu Katniss. Peeta menggeleng. "Belum." Wanitanya menangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Mata biru itu menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. "Well, aku…"

"Katniss," panggilnya. Ia bangkit, duduk di sebelah Katniss, meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pipi gadis itu. Memaksa mata kelabunya menatap mata birunya, yang sebenarnya memancarkan aura yang hampir sama. Gadis itu tidak juga menjawab.

Ia memeluk gadis itu. "Apapun pilihanmu aku akan menghormatinya…" Katniss melepas pelukannya, kembali menatap wajah dari laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"…bahkan jika kau memilih si bulan sialan itu." Mendadak hutan tidak terkesan ramah lagi. Rupanya ada yang marah. "Wah-wah, ada yang sedang kesal sepertinya." Peeta terkekeh.

Sementara Katniss menatapnya kuatir. "Aku melanggarnya, kau tahu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku penyebabnya Katniss."

* * *

Mendadak ia terbangun. Sepertinya dia ketiduran saat sedang membaca buku. Mimpi yang aneh. Katniss dan dirinya tidak pernah ke hutan. Tapi ia mengangkat bahu, namanya juga hanya mimpi.

Dengam sigap ia mengambil pakaian dan menuju kamar mandi. Sudah telat.

Setelah sarapan, ia menuju Veyron yang terparkir di garasi rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka mengendarai Veyron miliknya ke sekolah. Apalagi ketika murid-murid mengelilingi mobilnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia membutuhkan kecepatan mobil hitam ini. Ia memasukan kunci dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sekolah sekitar satu kilometer lagi ketika ia melihat gadis itu di pinggir jalan. Annabeth Chase sedang melamun. Gadis itu, aneh-aneh saja. Sudah telat begini ia masih melamun. Mental gurunya keluar, ia meminggirkan mobilnya. Membuka kaca dan memanggil,"ms. Chase. Kau akan telat jika kau tidak berlari sekarang juga!" Peeta menutup kaca mobilnya dan kembali menggas mobil itu.

"Keparat," gumam Annabeth.

**TBC**


End file.
